Divide with Me
by KimRyeonii
Summary: Cinta hanya perlu berbagi agar saling mengerti. KyuMin / Boys Love / OS


_Brakk_

"Auw.."

"Hyung~"

"Sungmin~"

Derap langkah kaki seperti-hampir- lari dari member Super Junior memenuhi halaman belakang gedung SM Entertainment. Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah duduk meringis kesakitan memegang tulang kering kaki kanannya dan disebelahnya tergeletak skateboard yang terbalik.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" namja pemilik gummy smile Super Junior itu bertanya setelah Ia sampai lebih dulu di dekat Sungmin.

"Sungmin, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Shindong mendekat dan berjongkok disebelah kaki kanan Sungmin bermaksud sedikit member pertolongan pertama.

"Auw..sshhh sakit~" wajahnya memerah terlihat sekali sakit yang sangat memilukan Ia tahan, bahkan hanya sentuhan tangan dari Shindong reaksinya sungguh di luar perkiraan.

"Mianhae Min, baiklah Aku dan Hyukjae akan menuntunmu ke dalam Restroom, kau masih sanggup berdiri?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Shindong. Jangan kira Sang Machine Dance tak peduli hanya saja Ia takut menangis didepan Sungmin jika Ia mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Eum.." Sungmin berdiri dengan bantuan dari Hyukjae dan Shindong.

"Kau siap Min? jika tak sanggup katakan saja." Shindong sudah berada disebelah kanan Sungmin, tangan kanan Sungmin Ia sampirkan dibahunya dan tangannya kiri Shindong melingkar dipinggang Sungmin. Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae, Ia berada disebelah kiri Sungmin.

"Nan gwaenchana Hyung," Sungmin masih sempatnya menampakkan senyum tulus untuk membuat Hyung dan Dongsaengnya itu tenang.

"Hyuk, jangan menangis. Aku tak apa," Sungmin menoleh kekiri melihat Hyukjae yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu di Resroom terlihat Kangin dan Siwon yang masih membujuk Sang Magnae untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Donghae, Ia sudah lelah sejak tadi berbicara kepada Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan kata 'sebentar lagi' sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kyu, istirahatlah. Badanmu masih belum pulih." Terdengar suara Siwon yang masih belum menyerah membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda tak bernyawa didepannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Hyung akan panggilkan Sungmin." Kangin berdiri dari sofa yang Ia duduki dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya! Hyung…."

"Astaga~ Sungmin-ah apa yang terjadi?" Suara Kangin terdengar kembali bersamaan dengan Ia membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya semua orang yang berada di Restroom melihat Shindong dan Hyukjae yang berjalan menuntun Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah Sungmin dan memeluknya erat hingga Sungmin terlepas dari rengkuhan Shindong dan Hyukjae. Tak diperdulikannya seruan dari Shindong yang memperingati Kyuhyun agar berhati-hati.

"Kyunnie, aku hanya terjatuh. Tak apa~" Suara Sungmin sedikit teredam oleh dada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Terjatuh dimana? Mengapa bisa terjatuh?" kini Donghae yang membuka suara. Setahunya saat berangkat tadi Sungmin terlihar sehat dan bersemangat.

"Tadi saat bermain skateboard. Kyu, bawa Sungmin duduk. Aku akan memanggil Manager Hyung." Shindong kembali membuka suara saat melihat tatapan penjelasan yang dilayangkan kepadanya dan tak lama kemudian, Ia dan Kangin keluar mencari Manager mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuntun Sungmin ke dalam dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Sedangkan Hyukjae, Donghae dan Siwon ke dapur mengambil air hangat dan kain untuk mengompres kaki Sungmin yang terlihat membengkak.

"Kyu~" Sungmin membelai surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang berjongkok didepan kakinya.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin dan Ia menopangkan kaki Sungmin diatas pahanya setelah melepas sepatu yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Kau masih sakit,"

"Tidak. Kau yang sakit." Kyuhyun masih fokus memijat kecil kaki Sungmin.

"Kau marah? Sshhh.. Nada suaramu datar dan dingin. Aku benci itu."

"Dan aku membencimu Lee Sungmin," kini mata obsidian itu menatap lekat mata foxy indah milik kekasihnya.

"Kyu~"

_Cklek.._

"Sungmin, Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Manager Super Junior segera masuk tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sungmin.

"Perlu aku bantu?" Sang Manager yang melihat Sungmin berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sandaran sofa segera membuka suara. Pandangannya seketika mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan posisi semula terlihat tidak peduli dengan Sungmin.

"Ayo Hyung," Sungmin mulai berjalan dengan kaki kanan Ia tekuk kebelakang. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana Ia sanggup berjalan dengan satu kaki. Sang Manager mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang dengan membawa tas Sungmin di pundaknya.

"Hahh~~" terdengar helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bawah sofa. Mendongakkan kepalanya hingga menatap langit-langit Restroom.

"Kyu, dimana Sungmin Hyung?" Hyukjae yang keluar dari dapur dan dibelakangnya terlihat Donghae yang membawa baskom berisi air hangat serta Siwon yang dikedua tangaannya penuh dengan kaleng softdrink.

"Ke Rumah Sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan terkesan enggan. Matanya terpejam merasakan kesakitan yang berada didaerah lehernya dan juga hatinya.

Dorm lantai sebelas begitu tenang tanpa suara yang berarti. Hanya pergantian jarum jam detik yang terdengar begitu pelan. Namja bersurai brunette yang kini tengah berbaring itu nampak gelisah. Sebentar lagi hari berganti, namun yang Ia tunggu belum datang juga.

"Apakah pulang ke Rumah hahh~?" suara bassnya akhirnya terdengar bersamaan dengan helaan nafas yang sedari tadi Ia keluarkan. Tidak ada seorangpun di kamarnya selain dirinya, tak lama setelahnya pertanyaannya terjawab oleh suara pintu Dorm yang dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali.

Masih enggan dari acara berbaringnya, namja pemilik evilsmile itu menajamkan pendengarannya. Berharap terdengar kembali suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali dari kamar sebelahnya.

_Cklek..._

_Blamm_

Setelah yakin dengan apa yang Ia dengar, namja itu segera berdiri dan keluar kamar menuju kamar yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

_Cklekk..._

"Kyu," pemilik kamar yang tengah duduk di tepian ranjang menoleh dan sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran orang yang 'membencinya'. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sang pemilik kamar masih bertahan dengan aksi diamnya.

"Aku membencimu Min," Kyuhyun berujar dengan ekspresi datar saat Ia berada tepat di depan Sungmin.

"…"

"Aku membencimu sangat," Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari yang terkasih. Sakit, bukan pada area kakinya. Bahkan luka dalam dikakinya tak bisa Ia rasakan.

"…"

"Aku benci melihatmu menahan sakit yang Kau rasa, Aku benci Kau selalu berkata tak apa, Aku benci soskmu yang tegar dan terlebih Aku sangat benci melihat senyummu ditengah lukamu."

"Kyu…" Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat wajah yang tercinta tepat diatasnya.

"Kau anggap Aku apa Min? Aku kekasihmu, Aku disini selalu ada untukmu, tubuhku selalu siap kapanpun Kau butuhkan. Aku mohon Min, jadikan Aku sandaranmu." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, membiarkan sang kekasih menumpahkan segala derita yang dirasa. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin berbagi dengannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Kyu, aku hanya tak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir terlebih dirimu. Kau masih sakit, aku tak mau membuatmu menderita karena aku."

"Aku lebih menderita melihatmu menyimpan semua sendiri."

"Eum..aku tak akan membuatmu menderita lagi. Maafkan aku." Sungmin menarik diri dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Memandang sepasang mata obsidian yang menampakkan refleksi dirinya.

"Aku maafkan. Sekarang keluarkan apa yang kau rasa." Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin, kembali memeluk pemilik hatinya agar bersandar didadanya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, ini sakit. Lebih sakit dari luka luar. Kakiku tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun~" Sungmin berujar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Seberapa parahnya sampai dibalut setebal ini dan lagi harus menggunakan kruk .. astaga Min~" Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. Membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian surai lembut milik kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin cepat pulih dan ini jalan paling cepat." Sungmin memainkan jari telunjuknya didada Kyuhyun yang masih terlapisi kaos putih. Sesekali Ia mencium dada Kyuhyun yang telah Ia jadikan mainan.

"Baiklah, kau besok tak perlu ikut ke Busan. Istirahat saja, aku akan menghubungi Ahra Noona untuk merawatmu."

"Shireo! Aku tetap ikut."

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Tidak Mi…auw!" Kyuhyun meringis sangat dadanya ditepuk keras oleh Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Kyu~" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan sendu dan memohon.

"Baiklah, Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan mengusap lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Huumm.." Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang begitu kentara.

"Sekarang kita tidur," Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin keatas ranjang, sedikit mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dengan bridal untuk membenarkan posisi tidur sekaligus memberi ruang untuknya berbaring.

"Kyu, kau masih sakit?" Sungmin berujar setelah melihar raut pucat dari yang terkasih. Memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan bersandar didadanya setelah Kyuhyun merebahkan diri disebelahnya.

"Sedikit. Jaljayo..." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mencium lembut keningnya.

Chu~

"Jalja~"

_**^^KYUM1N LOV3 STO7Y ^^**_

Saya lagi labil gara" Min cidera T.T  
Mian jika ngebosenin.  
Thanks buat yang coment dan baca :)


End file.
